


Better As Well Use It (OLD)

by Dunebugger



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Sewing, first fic, sanders sides sew au, sew
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:48:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22344370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dunebugger/pseuds/Dunebugger
Summary: THIS IS OLD - IS NOW REVIVED AS "SEWING THROUGH IT ALL"Sanders Sides Sew AU!Thomas acquires a sewing machine: Roman decides to take advantage and wants to create a cape. Not without Logan's help, of course.OrThe Sides start to warm up to the idea of sewing.Contains some speak of sewing terms, but it really shouldn't be confusing. Also, Virgil and Pat are only mentioned briefly (for right now!!) LAMP later. Logan is sweet and considerate.
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Logic | Logan Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, LAMP - Relationship, Patton - Relationship
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	Better As Well Use It (OLD)

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first fic, and I made sure that it is the best it can possibly be! This isn't a oneshot, I intend on making slightly infrequent updates, though. Have fun!
> 
> Note: 06/20/2020 this is the older version of the AU! the newest version starts here ->  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/24834142/chapters/60071947

With a small noise, Roman spun around in his chair to notice Logan sitting in the doorway, arms crossed, eye brow arched.  
A couple days ago, Thomas bought a sewing machine - solely out of interest. Roman was elated to hear of Thomas’ interest in a new hobby, while the other sides, including Patton, were slightly unsure of the idea of having Roman complete access to the sewing machine. Virgil complained at the neccessity for a sewing machine, something that Joan or one of Thomas’ other friends could quite possibly have. Logan had no choice but to commend Virgil for being the voice of reason. In a defensive tone, Roman fought back, “Well if we invest in a sewing machine, you know that I will use it.” Despite the weak reasoning, the other sides conceded. There wasn’t anything wrong with splurging on a new possible hobby, nevertheless one that could fuel Roman’s unsatiable drive for new ideas and projects. Plus, it could help out in the long-term if Thomas decides to craft up new outfits.  
Today, Roman decided that he would make a cape. Simple, easy, to the point. A long expanse of velour fabric, to be hemmed and cut correctly. Unfortunately, for Roman, the creative side had a bit of trouble troubleshooting his process.  
For one, he hadn’t the slightest clue of how to operate the darn machine. Sometimes he would forget to feed thread into the hook, other times, he forgot to even turn on the machine after multiple attempts to push the sewing pedal. It didn’t stop him though, and through enough determination, he hoped that he would make a suitable piece of clothing - one fit for a prince like him.  
In the room next over, Logan had his bullet journal splayed out in front of him. Although he admits how it could be necessary to have an anti-minimalistic style for planning, it, along with incense and a lot of washi tape can calm and chill down the usually apathetic side.  
He popped off the cap of a cyan highlighter, only to drop it to the floor once he flinched from a heavy THUD from Roman’s room next door. He sighed as he picked up the piece of stationary, and walked out into the hall, over to Roman’s. Before he even knocked, Roman’s frustrations and cursing could be heard outside the door.  
It only stopped once Logan rapped his hand against the door, and opened it to only see the cluttered mess that Roman’s room was in.  
A roll of satin, red, velour fabric was strewn across his bed, draping off his bed, with multiple cut up pieces scattered around. He saw a glue gun plugged in a nearby outlet: Why the hell do you need a glue gun? Roman sat at his desk, lopsided apologetic smile on his face, that said “heh, sorry. Still trying to figure things out”

Logan cleared his throat and asked, “So, how are your efforts to construct a cape going?” With a slightly quizzical expression, he walked around the creative side’s room, now noticing the excess amount of craft scissors and buttons on the carpet floor.  
“Well, if you must know-” Roman mocked offense, “it is going splendid.” He said matter-of-factly. “Why don’t you go back to your scrapbooking?”  
Logan narrowed his eyes and went to where Roman sat. Although the other side’s death stare was stuck on him, Logan inspected the sewing machine. “Roman, I believe that you need some help with your project.” he remarked. “I can help, if you would like.” he offered.  
Roman scoffed and dismissed him with a hand gesture like Logan was a little kid. “Pfft, like you could help me - unless, you, uh, actually know how to operate this thing.”  
Logan gave a perfunctory smile, went to share the swivel chair Roman sat in, and began to fiddle with the machine.  
A long piece of the fabric was already under the foot of the machine, and upon further consideration, he pieced together that Roman was in the middle hemming. Half of the cape was hemmed and sewed - the other half, not so much. Roman curiously looked at every movement Logan did, and was amazed every time Logan toggled with the stitching pattern and other options on the device. It went on for nearly five minutes, the only noises heard being the unravelled spools of thread and other switches on the sewing machine. In an effort to break the silence, Roman quipped: “Damn, Star Nerd, have you worked with this type of machine before?” Really, it was just so he could distract himself from looking at Logan’s lips or neck while he worked at it.  
Logan rolled his eyes, “First of all, this is a sewing machine. Not something that is unimaginable. Secondly, ‘Star Nerd’? What reference is that supposed to be from?” Roman thought he struck a nerve, but the easy going smile on the logical side’s face eased him.  
“Star Wars, er, Star Trek, one of those two…” he trailed off. Despite the nonsensical nickname, Logan secretly was happy Roman acknowledged his expertise with sewing machines. During Thomas’ search for the perfect sewing machine for the job, Logan made sure to list and study the multiple parts to the point where he knew how to dismantle and put together the machine. He prided himself in it.

In a series of movements, Roman watched as Logan inputted a golden thread that was on the desk, into a bobbin, and compacted it inside the machine again. With a satisfying snap, Logan smiled as he slid the compartment together again. The machine was ready to be used again!  
With a slightly put-on dramatic pose, Logan cheerfully filled Roman in: “You were out of your thread. I made sure you had enough to finish your cape - plus extra if you wanted to make anything else.”  
Logan’s superhero stance had Roman marvelling at him, wonder glazing his eyes. The logical side’s wide smile had him wrap his arms around the other’s figure. Logan, surprised at the more obvious display of affection, hesitantly put his arms around him too, cautiously squeezing him as well. “Thanks, Logan!” Roman chirped.  
“No problem.” Logan replied. He pecked a small kiss on the other’s forehead, and left the room swiftly.  
He softly shut the door, with Roman’s giddy squeals getting fainter as he walked back to his room.  
The shade of red his cheeks sported were the same color as the cape. In his bullet journal, Logan tapped his pen several times, before he settled on what to title his next page.  
In neat, cursive calligraphy, Logan wrote “Possible Outfit Ideas~”. For the rest of the day, Logan sketched his heart out, putting ideas to paper. On the other side, he could hear the mechanical whirring of the sewing machine. After a minute of hearing the noises, he smiled to himself, settling on an idea. Although he wouldn’t “reasonably” use a sewing machine, he figured that he could make something that would greatly benefit his and the other sides’ wellbeing.  
Because, if you have a sewing machine, you better as well use it.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Did you like it? If so, comment below! Again, thank you for your time. (: O


End file.
